Perform
by BloomingShadow
Summary: Best friends will always stick together.
1. Perform

Gamzee Makara, street performer.

Gamzee is a special child. He has hidden talent, special parts about him that nobody really understands quite sadly. Every evening to midnight, he plays in front of strip mall, he plays in subways, and he plays anywhere he wants, because he doesn't want to stay in one place all the time. He plays acoustic guitar, it is one of the things he can escape life with. He plays different variations of tunes every night in front of a different building. He plays what he feels, so usually he is very passionate.

Gamzee is a freshman in high school right now, and gets bullied quite often. He gets picked on for many different things; there has even been a rumor about him doing illegal substances. He was adopted by a farmer who lived out in a rural area. Having his school so far away, he only comes home to see his father once a month, and just sleeps on the curbs. He always wears a 'mask' of clown makeup. Nobody really enjoys his face; he has even started to believe it himself. Though, sometimes he takes it off. So now, he wears a mask of white paint, and a very dull light purple at his most noticeable shaded areas. Gamzee enjoys very strange things, from clowns, to Faygo, to unicycles, he is a very happy, and chill boy.

He has one man who is his friend in this school, his name, we don't know yet.

One night, as he performs outside of a small broken down house, he finally has no visitors. Having being left fully alone, he feels quite empty right now. He stops playing the guitar, and sets it down on the sidewalk. He them rests himself as well on the sidewalk, lonely, on a sad, dark, mid-September night.

A boy walks past Gamzee, with short, curly black hair. The boy then stops and jumps up;walking back over to Gamzee. The unknown boy crouches down to talk to Gamzee, and speaks in a very horse tone.

"Hey, Gamzee! There you are!"

It is your only friend, the person who you would trust your life with.

Karkat Vantas, the jobless deadbeat.


	2. Home

"Gamzee! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Karkat huffs, with a slight glare appearing on his face.

"Oh, hey bro." Gamzee speaks, in a chill, cool voice. He stands up, lifting the guitar on his back. "I didn't know you were lookin' for me. Sorry bro." The other boy stands up as well, rolling his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing out here anyway? It's cold and dark out. The gangs are all out at night you know! You

could get hurt!" He huffed.

Gamzee hadn't told him about his parental issue. "Uh, well ya' see my brotha', I just hang around the streets. Parents live far away from the school, so I had to move out." He gave the other boy a chill smile. Having not known this, Karkat blinked in amazement, how could this idiot live all out and alone? Gamzee had enough money to get him food each day, and enough for some clothes and the rest was for musical purposes. He seems to be living fine.

Karkat had always noticed Gamzee was all alone in school, so was he though. He never knew he was this alone though. Gamzee started to walk out farther away from Karkat, on the sidewalk.

"Gamzee? Where are you going?!" He spoke louder than before.

"Ah, you know man, around here somewhere."

"Jeeze, okay. How about this… You can stay with me in my apartment for a while, I guess." Karkat knew he was going to regret letting this buffoon in his apartment. Awaiting an answer, Gamzee looked back and gave the other boy a gracious smile.

"Would ya' do that for me bro? I could chill at your place for a while? That's seems cool with me them bro!"

Karkat huffed and walked over to Gamzee and nodded, showing he would let him stay. He was filled with the calming joy that awoke him. Tonight, he finally had somewhere to stay. He walked over and game the smaller man a gracious hug, squeezing him slightly, then letting go.

After letting go, Karkat had shown Gamzee the way to his apartment. They walked past many drug dealers, and through a red light district. This was not the neighborhood freshmen should be in, but it was cheap.

After about 10 blocks, they had arrived at the apartment complex. It was a normal little complex, kind of run down though. They entered the complex, walking up two, long winded stairways. They then walked down a small hallway, stopping at room 215. Karkat took out his keys, and unlocked the door, then letting his friend enter first. The walk was mostly silent, but he knew Gamzee was jumping up and down in excitement. Karkat as well, went through the door then shut it.

"Welcome to your new home, Gamzee." Karkat spoke, in a soft tone. Somehow, he thought things would all start to change.


	3. Truth

"So I guess welcome home." Karkat spoke softly to himself, as the other boy was wandering around the tiny apartment. The place was not very large. One living room with a kitchen built in. a small TV and radio with a couch. It had one bathroom with only a toilet, sink, and shower; Then only one bedroom with a twin bed and a window. A very small apartment, but it kept Karkat living.

Karkat was kicked out by his parents at the age of fifteen, when he ended up cursing too much and not getting well enough grades. His parents were strict, so another reason why he was kicked out was exactly that. All he lives on now is macaroni and cheese, but he seems to be just fine with that.

Gamzee plopped himself down on the couch. "Well hey bro, where should I put my bag o' goodies?" He spoke.

"Just put your clothes in the sink, ill wash them for you. Just go and get cleaned up, you smell like rotten cheese and dead animal shit." Karkat spoke in his most blunt tone. Gamzee nodded and shuffled over to the sink and took out the two pairs of clothes he had. Placing them in the sink, he might as well wash his face. Having all of this paint isn't so nice to wear all the time.

Karkat walked over to the bedroom, to get an extra blanket for the other boy, and placed it on the couch. When walking back to the couch, he saw the sight of Gamzee without his makeup on. This was a first, so he just stood there for a while as Gamzee was walking over to him. The other boy pulled Karkat onto the couch, smirking. Gamzee started to wiggle his fingers and gave the other a large grin. "Tickle time bro!" Gamzee exclaimed, and started to reach in for Karkat. In an instant, there were laughs and giggles everywhere. It was just, out of nowhere.

After them both moving around and tickling each other for a good ten minutes, Gamzee ended up pinning Karkat to the couch cushions. They had both stopped giggling, and started to get a bit more serious. They both started to gaze at each other, and their eyes both wandered around each other's body and face. Karkat finally broke the silence and spoke in a soft tone, not very usual for him. "Gamzee, I meant to tell you something."

"Well what is it my bro?"

"That I.."

That he cared for him, more than anything; in a friendly way though, but maybe there was more than that?

Karkat's hands wandered around Gamzees body, finally landing on his higher thigh, and he pushed them out, leading into Gamzee falling on top on him. Gamzee just blinked, and hoped that he had not done anything wrong.

"…need to take you in." Karkat spoke, as he took out of his back pocket, a letter from Gamzee's father.

On the letter stood:

_Dear my son,_

_ I am sorry to tell you this on such short notice, but right now I have gotten the West Nile Virus, so I will not be able to have enough strength to keep me going. I have told a person that is okay with you around, to take you in. I know you will stay strong my son. _

_-Dad_

After reading the latter, and Karkat looking at Gamzees reaction through the whole thing, he saw little tears, sputter out of his friend's eyes. As he looked emotionless, he dropped the letter onto the ground, and gave Karkat a squeezing hug, as tears started to fall out, more and more every second. Karkat could just hold onto his friend, hoping for him to calm down. Gamzee loved his father, he could not bear this. Karkat knew this would be hard, so all he did was just hug him, and comfort him all throughout the night. Hours later, Gamzee had started to get to fall asleep, still in the same position as before. Just before Karkat were to fall asleep after, he spoke a small phrase.

"I'm so sorry Gamzee."


	4. Learn

Days had gone by, it was the same old ritual every day; for both of them. They would both go to school, then come back to eat. Gamzee would leave for more nightly performances, because it was just his calmer. Once Karkat took him in, Gamzee just would never stop playing. It made him feel calmer, after a day worth of being called ugly and pitiful names, getting shoved into walls, and so on. Nothing was going to change for him, he would think over and over again. He just wished that something in the other students minds would click, and tell them that he wasn't doing anything wrong. He was just being himself.

But we all know this would never change.

Ever.

Karkat was the same, but nothing he did was really acknowledged. He would think to himself, time after time, if anyone would really recognize him. Never to be called on, never to be included in conversations. Just to be alone. As always, he would be the different one. His passion for books, the yearning to learn more. Nobody thought that in his town. They were all just hookers and gangs. Only the people who were forced to learn would really go to school. Gamzee.. He just had bad grades and never had a clue what to do with his life. All he knew, was to play. Play those wicked instruments the beautiful sounds, leaking from the strings of his instruments.

A Saturday morning like no other. Karkat and his best bro were watching the Saturday morning cartoons, as always. Both boys were eating some old bread that they managed to forge from their pockets. Karkat got a job as a bagger at a grocery store and works on his schoolwork, after work. It barely keeps them living but it does the job done. The ritual was the same, but Karkat was feeling unusual today. He felt like his life was just boring, and needed some spice in it. Giving a hopeful sigh, the proceeded to speak to his friend.

"Hey uh, Gamzee.. I was thinking..."

"Yea my brotha'?" Gamzee replied.

"Well, I think that we should change some things up a bit. I think that we should go to the Library." said Karkat, with every last inch of hope being used.

"Oh uh," Gamzee was not exactly the reading type, but followed along. He knew his friend loved going out, and didn't like to be cooped up all day. He guessed some reading would do no harm. "As long as it's some motherfucking Dr. Seuss, I'm up for it man." He replied, with a grin reaching up on his tired face.

"R-Really? Great, lets get going!" Karkat spoke with spunk in his voice. He jumped up and also grabbed Gamzee to get dressed. Karkat, ended up wearing a sweatshirt and some dirty jeans. He had to force Gamzee to put on a shirt for once, and only got him into a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Oh Gamzee, you stubborn dog." Karkat spoke after getting all of their garments on. Before they left the apartment, Gamzee grabbed his acoustic guitar, just in case he got bored.

They both set out for the Library, on foot of course, because none of them would ever dare to drive a car. Karkat being Eco-friendly and Gamzee being 'high off of music' all the time. He would crash in the time of ten minutes. As they reached the library, Gamzee was already tired, and Karkat was bursting with excitement. They both entered the building, and set out to the bookshelves of fictional writing. Karkat left Gamzee inside, to wander around and fine some novels of his liking. Keeping his far away from the children's book section as well. Karkat set out for the cafe, to get some peace.

"Grande caramel mocha please."

"Sure thing. Just swipe your card and stand over there for me."

"Thanks- Hey, do I know you? Do you go to the same high-school as me?" Karkat questioned the woman behind the counter.

"Fiiiiiiiinally! Gosh Karkat, your do duuuuuuuumb!" The woman exclaimed.

'Fuuuck it is Vriska. Dammit, just stand over here and pretend nothing happened.' Karkat thought sadly. Of all people, it was her.

He grabbed his mocha once it was ready, and sat at the farthest table possible, and moved a trashcan in front of him, to make sure he wasn't visible from any angle. He heard a scream coming from the bookshelves and he shot straight up. "Oh god, Gamzee.." He mumbled, flicking his forehead in the process. Gamzee ran for Karkat and gave him the biggest bro-hug a boy would never ask for. "Oh my god, brotha' I thought I lost you. Once sec' you were there and the next you weren't! I was scared I lost ya'!" Gamzee exclaimed, with worry shot right through him.

Karkat sighed.

"Sorry, I just wanted you to go look for something to read, and not your usual books."

Karkat scratched the back of his head, looking down, hoping acting like this would make Gamzee forgive his great actions.

"Oh.. Alright brotha! I can't stay angry at you for long!" He smiled, and began to walk over to the other side of his friend, to sit down at the table. Karkat re-adjusted himself, and slid over "Lord of the Flies" to his friend on the other side.

"What's this?" Gamzee asked, poking it in the prosses of asking.

"It's called "Lord of the Flies". It's a book I'm reading in my book club. I think you might like it. Just-"

Karkat ceased speaking, as Gamzee proceeded to start to read the book. It was just like a dog that would finally start to realize it was supposed to sit, when asked. Well, Gamzee started reading, without being asked. He just.. did. Karkat smiled at his friend, seeing how into it he was. He sipped his mocha, and tried to read his book with no further interruptions.


End file.
